Q2. The Administrative and Compound Inventory Core (ACIC) Q.2.1 Personnel: The ACIC serves as the facilitating core for the CMLD-BU's research mission, ensuring that the needs of the research program are addressed on a day-to-day basis. Four positions exist within the ACIC: the Center Administrator, the Administrative Coordinator, the Chemical Computing Administrator, and the Compound Curator. The latter two perform the majority of their functions under the umbrella of the LSC, supporting the cheminformatics infrastructure and administering biological data received from CLC members respectively. Under the ACIC, the Computing Administrator, Aruna Jain, maintains tools such as the CMLD-BU website, intranet, and ordering system, systems which facilitate outreach and help the ACIC organize and maintain key operations such as procurement and budget management. Dayle Acquilano, the Compound Curator, maintains the inventory of CMLD-BU libraries and distributes them to the CLC. She also serves as the point of contact for new applicants seeking collaborations with the CMLD-BU. The Center Administrator, Paul Ferrari, handles the CMLD-BU's financial operations, including budgeting and payroll, and is responsible for ensuring that all funds from sponsored sources are used in accordance with Federal and University guidelines. In addition, he handles a wide variety of tasks from personnel issues to working with the PI and co-Pis to pursue the Center's long-term research goals through development activities including outreach to industry and efforts within the University itself. Sarah Coenen, the Administrative Coordinator, is responsible for the Center's procurement activities and handles other logistical matters, including travel, record-keeping, outreach and development, and general support to the Administrator and faculty. Both work with the faculty and Assistant Director as needed to help meet the CMLD-BU's research objectives.